The Archer and the Thief
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Peanut Butter Gamer and ProJared face the aftermath of the death of their friends. (Inspired by Minecraft Hardcore Season 3)


"DUDE, SHUT UP!" ProJared shouted while surveying the zombies from outside their house when he heard someone making noise..

He regretted this decision when he saw the man he shouted at was Peanut Butter Gamer. He stared at his friend, seeing the disappointment in his eyes, but only for a moment."JARED THERE'S A ZOMBIE!" PBG pointed at him.

Jared turned, pulling out his dagger and stabbed the zombie through its skull, while PBG shot arrows at the approaching horde.

"PBG, we gotta get back in the house!" Jared pulled his friend as he shot an arrow through another zombie's neck.

They ran to the door and slammed it behind them, breathing heavily while zombies banged on their door.

"You could've told me you brought company," Shane muttered to them while reading a book.

* * *

Peanut Butter Gamer sat on the edge of a hole, taking a bite out of an apple. Jared walked next to him and sat down.

"What'cha been doing?" Jared asked.

"Oh you know, eating an apple where Dean died," PBG pointed to Dean's corpse.

"Right," Jared pulled out a steak and chewed on it, "Your Beacon looks nice."

"Thanks! I worked really hard on it and no one appreciates it!"

Jared smiled and looked at the sun setting behind Jontron's beach house, "It's getting late. We should head back to the house."

He threw the t-bone at the charred remains of Dean and started walking toward the house.

"Wait, Jared," PBG grabbed Jared's arm, "Do you... uh."

"What is it, man?" Jared asked turned away from PBG to hide the red on his face.

"Do you think, we'll uh, kill the Wither?" he asked.

Jared turned to his friend, "Yeah, I think we have a good chance at killing it."

"You really think so?"

"The hardest part, besides killing it, is going to be getting the Wither Skulls. But, I believe we can do it," Jared looked at the other horizon and saw the moon rising, "C'mon, before the monsters start spawning."

"But, what if one of us dies before we make it that far?" PBG asked, looking at Dean's grave.

Jared took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around PBG's shoulders, "PBG, let's make a promise, that if we're in a bad situation with no way out, we'll go together."

PBG looked at Jared's offered hand, "Promise we'll die together."

"Promise," Jared smiled.

PBG smiled, grabbed Jared's hand, and pulled the monster hunter in for a hug, "Sounds good, dude."

Jared was surprised by PBG's hug, but returned the affection, "Now let's go before we end up like Dean."

Dean's body fell through the ground, "Ow! Dean landed on me!" Smooth McGroove yelled in pain.

"That's what you get for tunneling under him, Smooth!" PBG laughed at their bearded scribe.

* * *

"Hey, McJones. You know when the others will be back?" Jared asked PBG's brother.

"Um, I know Smooth is down there mining, but I don't know when PBG, Shane, or Jon are gonna be back," the scholar answered them.

"Alright. I went hunting and found some more meat, and I'm gonna drop it off in the chest," Jared opened the door they installed in wrong.

Jared opened the chest and dropped a few pounds of uncooked meat before he rejoined McJones outside, "Hey I think I see them up there... Oh no."

"What's going on?" Jared turned and saw PBG and Shane walking back, carrying Jon's dead body.

"JON!" McJones and Jared yelled simultaneously and ran towards the archer and necromancer.

PBG and Shane laid their fallen friend on the ground, and with the burden gone, PBG cried over him.

Jared and McJones watched him cry while Shane stepped away from the scene. McJones walked to Shane leaving Jared alone with PBG.

"What happened to him?" McJones asked Shane.

"We were fighting a witch. It cursed him, and a skeleton shot him down with an arrow," Shane showed McJones the arrow that killed Jon.

Jared knelt down next to PBG and hugged him, "It's ok, PBG. He's in a better place now. It's ok."

For hours, Jared was at PBG's side until he, Smooth, and McJones had to pull him away from Jon's body back to the house when night fell.

* * *

Jared stabbed a zombie through the chest, and kicked it off his blade while PBG shot several monsters with his arrows. Jared heard a distinctive hissing noise. He turned to PBG, not noticing the Creeper coming. Jared ran to his friend and pushed him away from the Creeper's possible blast radius. Jared readied his dagger to stab the Creeper, but it blew up before his steel could the grass monster.

PBG saw his friend fly towards a tree, and he heard a snapping noise, "JARED!"

Jared's back and legs were broken, and he saw the dagger in his chest. His attempt to pull the blade out led him to pain and the realization that it was deep in his body and the tree's bark.

Jared saw PBG kneeling in front of him, "JARED! IT'S GONNA BE OK! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

"I'm not gonna make it PBG," Jared tried to keep all the blood from dripping out of his mouth, "You gotta get out of here."

"I won't leave you! You promised we would die together!" PBG clutched onto Jared, tears falling on his armor.

Jared wished this moment would last for the remainder of his life, but he knew his friend wasn't safe and started shoving him off, "You gotta go, PBG. You have to kill the Wither."

"I can't do it without you!"

"Yes you can! PBG, you're fast and you're strong. You can do it. I believe in you," Jared saw the approaching Creepers, "Now go! Get out of here!"

PBG nodded and ran without looking back, and as Jared started losing consciousness, he heard hissing.

PBG heard the explosion, but he didn't stop running. He never turned back. And from that point on, he stopped mourning for the lost.


End file.
